Dispropotionate Breathing
by madskittlez
Summary: Sequel to Rationed Breathing. They were reunited through unexpected truths with a few unrealistic hopes and dreams. Sasuke and Sakura, finally brought together by the nightmare defined as love.


**Title: **Disproportionate Breathing

**Summary: **Sequel to Rationed Breathing. They were reunited through unexpected truths with a few unrealistic hopes and dreams. Sasuke and Sakura, finally brought together by the nightmare defined as love.

**Rating: **T and beware of the second version it's for mature teens in some parts.

**A/N: **Well I was going to do a lovely fluff crapped up sequel full of cliches. However, I'm not that type of girl. I'm more comfortable with logistics and realistic endings, not the ones we all dream of. But as a human being, I am allowed to dream so I do have a bit of sappy romance in me. So this sequel is **separated into two parts. **The first one is the part that I would much rather read and believe in. It's more me, very practical and in character. The second one is for the people that are looking for a little romance, sap, fluff, a Sasuke that can only exist in fanfictions and in our minds. So read both, read one, just enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. And I just noticed that I always forget to write a disclaimer.

**Must read or else you'll be confused!: **This **sequel is separated**into two different endings for Rationed Breaths. The first one is for those of you that like things that are logical. It's for those of you like me that don't really want to read something full of crap that will probably never come true. The second one is for those of you that are like the other side of me, in need of some romance crap. It's a sappy ending for a crappy oneshot haha.

**Edited by: **No one, because I have no Beta and because I'm lazy. So sorry for any grammatical mistakes and such, like confusion......ouch, my bad.

* * *

Disproportionate Breathing (Version 1.0)

* * *

My body screamed as something stabbed itself deeper into my skin. I felt my mouth open with a gush of blood and a sound emit from my lips that sounded like a cry. Hands shaking, I clawed at whatever I could. My eyes searched for a sign of light and was blinded by the sun that was baking me. Pushing away the debri that I was stuck in, I crawled out of the mess. My head swirled as pictures of dead bodies and unknown people flashed in my head. I cursed as I saw the young girl from my dreams laying a feet from me. Her head stuck out of the rubble like a sore thumb but I wasn't paying much attention to her deceased form. No, my eyes were glued to Hinata.

"Hinata!"

I heard my voice come out like a ragged whisper.

My hands dug through the little rocks and chinks of cement as I tried to get myself out.

I couldn't remember much, all I could recall was a scream and then an explosion. From what I was seeing, most of Konoha had to be dead.

Free from the cage of clutter I was in, I made my way towards the Hyuga. Her pale skin was moist with sweat, mostly from my sun. I could barely find her staggered pulse beneath my fingers. Blood dripped from my mouth as I dragged her body from the mess. Shaking her shoulders gently, I started to wake her.

Her eyelids parted and I sighed in relief as she coughed. "Sakura-chan?"

"Yea I'm here." I reassured her and cradled her in my arms.

"Sakura-chan, is m-my baby alright?"

I didn't respond to her question because I truly couldn't. At this point, I wasn't sure if _anyone_was alright myself included. Looking around, I could see my fellow shinobi getting to their feet slowly. A few were walking towards me with injured comrades on their shoulders. I could see Shikamaru limping with Ino in his arms, Lee rubbing his eyes open, and Neji trying to walk with gracefully to me. But I wasn't worried about them.

I was concerned for the life of Tsunade and Kakashi.

Lord knows what trouble they had probably gotten themselves in. Prying myself out of Hinata's frozen stance I stood up and nodded to my friends.

"I don't have that much chakra left to spare, but do anyone of you need immediate healing?" I gagged.

"My leg."

I looked over to Shikamaru putting Ino onto the ground while seating himself next to her. He rolled up his pant leg revealing his shattered bone. It was a clean fracture straight through. there wasn't much that I could do with how much chakra I had, but I tried. Pushing some soothing chakra into his system I apologized and twisted his leg back into place. Quickly tearing off a piece of my sleeve, I wrapped it tightly around his swollen skin.

No one else seemed to be in much trouble, but myself. But breaking away from my dizzy thoughts, I found Neji's hand on my shoulder.

"He's here."

"About time that thick-headed idiot showed up." I chuckled lightly.

But the look on his face said otherwise. He wasn't talking about _that _idiot, he was referring to the other one. A slight gasp escaped me and I felt Neji's grip tighten and loosen for a second. I would have been boiling with anger at the moment, but I just felt my body collapsing.

With my pride on the line, I kept my balance and shook away my frustration. I patted the dirt off myself and found myself reaching for the katana that lay carelessly on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sakura, you're injured?" Neji's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I need to finish something or I'll always be damaged."

Something shifted against the rubbish and I heard a ragged cough. I winced as Ino's blue orbs stared into me. She had a determined and anguished look on her face. I turned away from her and tightened my hold on the sword's handle. I could practically feel her glaring as she spoke up.

"You'll die."

"I know that." I replied hesitantly.

"Then why on earth are you going to chase after that asshole _again_? He's not worth it Forehead, you're just going to get hurt."

"I'm not chasing after him anymore Pig. I just... want to know something."

They didn't have another chance to stop me because I had already moved. My feet made little craters into the already crumbled ground as I made my way towards him. His chakra was strong, very distinct. I could feel it flaring with power as I got closer. He wasn't going to hide himself, he wanted to be seen, he wanted to let everyone know that he was here. I stopped in my tracks when his hair came into view.

I saw him falter for a second as he slitted the throat of a young man that I partially recognized.

He was still taller than me with his dark spiky hair still towering over my head. His back was turned, but I could clearly make out the muscles that were tense beneath his shirt. He dropped the man and got the blood off his blade with a flick of the wrist.

My breath got stuck in my throat as he turned around and finally came face to face with me.

His face had a stern appeal to it, but there was that smooth pale skin to counter it. There was no smirk or any expression on his face. But I wasn't expecting for him to do a thing. Truth be told, all I wanted was to see him again. I didn't care for my formalities of reunions and by the looks of it, neither did he. This was it, this was our meeting.

"Hn. I would have thought you were dead after that attack. I guess someone was there to _save_ you."

"I saved myself." I choked out.

But I knew that this wasn't real. This was a lie that I had made up for myself, if anything this was a nightmare. Strong as I was, I'm still human. Human, meaning I still have the right to feelings and that it's not in my control to rid of them. I guess some people don't understand that, like Sasuke. He didn't understand that I was a _person_, he didn't get that I was likely to break down, cry, and maybe still love him.

And that much I knew for sure, that this was the truth. _I love him._

He looked at me with such a painful stare that I could literally feel my wounds opening their mouths in a cry.

Because I was bleeding and crying from the tears that seemed to be burning my skin with it's salt. I would have looked up to him, but my head hurt. My body hurt. I was hurt, by him.

But this was silly of me to even imagine. How could I have thought that he would do anything? I was a fool to come and seek my death, I was a fool for ever feeling anything for this man. No, this monster! I'm an idiot for standing here now and staring into the eyes of a murderer with watery eyes. I'm a moron for even thinking of asking him a question, especially _this _one.

"Do you still think I'm annoying?"

"Hn." He smirked.

"Is this what you wanted Sasuke, a destroyed Konoha?" I finally looked up to him.

He didn't say a word for a few seconds and I was starting to regret ever saying a thing. "Yes."

My knees were giving out on me as we stood in the heat. I was glad that he hadn't attacked me yet, I wouldn't have been able to protect myself if he had tried to kill me. The flashbacks from the dream overwhelmed me. I laughed at ever thinking that he would ever hug me, propose like a cheesy perfect guy, to not kill me. My light giggles drew out some blood from the internal and external wounds that were slowly killing me. I wiped them away and found him staring at me intently.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" he asked.

"This is my home."

"Don't be annoying. You're obviously injured, have scarce chakra, and I could kill you with one swing. What are you doing here?"

"I have a question."

...

"Do you hate me?"

Wincing as I felt the numbness subside and the real pain come, I bit my lower lip and narrowed my eyes. Grabbing my waist with my good arm, I put pressure against the wounds and stumbled a bit. I found my balance and tried to focus on his blurry moving head. To regain my vision I blinked until his face was clear, I didn't want to lose sight of his face. He slightly twitched and I could make out a tiny smirk.

"Yes."

I let go of my wound and grabbed my head as a sharp pain started to stab my temples. I could hear myself breathing heavily with uneven breaths as my eyelashes met. My back hit the ground violently as my body gave away. I lay there twitching as blood seeped further through my blouse.

I may have been ragged and nearly dead, but I would have died a million times to hear him repeat what he had just whispered.

_You can only hate those that you have the ability to love._

My eyes fluttered open for a mere second to catch him bending down to me with his katana placed next to my fallen one. His finger touched my neck and I sighed as my head fell to the side with a thump. I couldn't open my eyes anymore and that was the scariest thing on earth. This was my nightmare. That feeling in my chest came back. I was scared, petrified of never seeing him again, of never being able to have this frightening sting in my chest ever again.

But I knew that he wouldn't save me. I didn't want him to save me.

"I hate you too Sasuke." I whispered.

"Idiot."

His voice brought me out of the daze for a minute and I was surprised to feel his cool chakra inside. And that feeling was back, the one in my chest that took control of my head. It was numbing, refreshing, dark, scary, and back. My nightmare was here again.

_They were reunited through unexpected truths with a few unrealistic hopes and dreams. Sasuke and Sakura, finally brought together by the nightmare defined as love._

_-So this is the first ending to the sequel. As for what happened to Sakura, I'll leave that up to you. She can die, he can save her and then kill her himself, he can blah blah.....yea. He could have been checking her pulse or knocking her out. The chakra could have been to save her or kille her....you get the point. The decision is yours! I think I like this one, kind of. Just know that she is human, and that we can't control what we feel. And that sometimes we are weak, but it's for the better.-_

* * *

Disproportioned Breathing (Version 2.0)

* * *

He had asked me to marry him in an odd kind of way. But never the less, I took that offer. Some called me a fool for doing such a thing, while others were happy that I had finally found someone to keep me company in my lonely life.

And that was all that he was to me now. _Someone to keep me company._

His hands encircled my waist as I heard the door shut. The musky smell of his skin mixed well with the faint sweet perfume that I could taste from his sweat. One would be a fool to say he wasn't cheating on me. I had known from the moment it had started. I had seen his affair coming before it even started. But it wasn't like me to care. Because he was nothing to me anymore. At least, that's what I've been telling myself for the past year.

He had just gotten back from a mission and I was already cringing at the blood that dripped onto my clothing. His many scents were intoxicating me and I could see the stars flashing in my eyes.

"I'm hungry." he licked my earlobe.

"There's food on the table."

That was all that I left him with.

Removing myself from him and glaring over to the table, I headed towards our bedroom. I could sense the vomit coming up to my throat as I tried to make it upstairs without running.

Yes, it was true. I, Sakura Uchiha the imbecile, was pregnant. And I was restoring the clan for a bastard that was cheating on me. But I wouldn't jepordize my family for his flavor of the month. I didn't blame him though, I wasn't that much fun. If anything, I never gave him any satisfaction. I had given up on the dream that he would love me a few weeks after our wedding, a few days after he practically raped me. I had lost hope that our family would be happy. But truth is, every family is disfunctional.

But I am still his wife, and part of me does love him.

Vomitting into the trashcan, I smirked as a plan started to come up in my head.

Wiping the ecxess crap from my face, I went into the closet and pulled out the wedding gift that Ino had given me. I cut off the tag and slipped it on. Looking into the mirror, I was almost happy with what I saw. My body still had its muscular sex appeal, my hair was short, and the little black teddy wasn't that bad. I heard him clatter the dish into the sink and stomp up the stairs. The bathroom door shut and the shower turned on.

I grabbed the hairbrush and raked it through my hair even though I knew that it was a silly thing to do.

The water was turned off and I readied myself.

The door opened and steam poured out like fire. He was in his towel and I would have fainted if I hadn't seen his abs a million times before. I couldn't stop to think before doing something completely idiotic. I lunged myself at him and was able to tackle him slightly. But he steadied me easily and raised his eyebrow. My lips crushed against his hungrily and I was starting to wonder if I was ever jealous in the first place.

I could feel that he was surprised by the way he hesitated. But he responded with a brutal attack to my lips non the less. My back hit the bed and I felt myself yanking his towel away.

"Sasuke." I moaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth and tickled me.

But I quickly fluttered my eyes open and remembered the plan. Using my superhuman strength, I flipped him over as to where I was on top. My legs straddled his naked waist and I put my hands against his chest. I was out of breath and it looked as if I was currently doing the Heimlich maneuver. I smirked at how confused he was. It seemed that I was shocking him a lot tonight.

"Now you listen to me! You are mine, so that means more cheating. Because if I ever smell another woman's scent on you, I'll have to confess that the baby isn't yours!"

_Well that didn't turn out right. _

Because the baby was Sasuke's, I wouldn't cheat on him if my life depended on it. I could see him narrow his eyes at my comments and the way his lips thinned made me breathe even harder. I knew I was in for it now.

"I've never cheated on you."

"Ha! So a woman's perfume just happens to stick your _sweaty_ skin after every mission?"

"Those perfumes are from Tent-"

"Oh so it's Tenten that's your mystery woman! I guess you like lots of freaking huge buns, because she's got plenty!" I could already feel my eyes getting wet.

But he glared into them harshly and grabbed my wrists with his iron grip. I winced as he switched our positions and sat on top on me with his crushing weight. His face was so expressionless. I didn't know if he was mad or super angry and about to kill me. I bit my bottom lip and shut my eyes. He released his hold on my wrists and let them drop to the bed.

"Tenten likes to spray a lot of perfume to impress Neji and I sweat from my missions."

I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment at how rash I was being. My head turned to the side and I tried to hide my blushing face. I guess being pregnant really does play crazy with your hormones. Sasuke must have been reading my mind because he took my red cheeck and turned it back to face him. His stupid smirk was stamped all over his expression and I wanted to smack it off so badly.

"I wouldn't have an affair, those are for idiots."

Using my elbows to prop me up, my arms wrapped around his torso and I felt him return the embrace. I was smashed up against his body and could easily feel his throbbing body part. But he suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down again. I felt myself blush harder as he lay on me and put his face against mine.

"And what was that about a baby not being mine?" he hissed.

I chuckled lightly and replied. "Affairs are for idiots. It's your baby Sasuke."

"How about we redo this little confession."

The weight was lifted off of me as Sasuke got up and took the towel from the ground. He wrapped it around his waist again and helped me up. I stared at him oddly and watched as he walked back into the bathroom. I giggled at what he wanted and walked over to the door. I fingered my hair so that it wasn't so messy and fixed the teddy that was tangled on my body. He walked out of the bathroom and I took my cue.

Attacking him was easier this time because he knew it was coming. I let him catch me and put my legs around his waist. My head swirled as he dropped me back onto the bed and climbed over me. I undid the towel once again and smiled.

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant."

He nuzzled his nose at my neck and kissed my lips passionately. He muttered something against my lips and I couldn't help but choke on my utter shock and the upcoming vomit. He repeated it again and I felt myself swallowing the puke and pulling him closer. We made love for the first time that night. Not just sex, but love. It was scary like a nightmare, but I had to admit my addiction. I was scared, but a part of me yearned to feel it again. I was always afraid for my reactions, scared that it might happen one day, love was just a nightmare.

I'd only heard him say it in the nightmares I had of when he left.

But if this was a nightmare, then I could live in it forever.

_Sakura, I love you._

---- 8 years or so later in their kid's point of view---

Mother had taught us to grow up to be happy and never lose our hopes. She was always kind, but had her moments of pure rage. Father was different though. He was only an asshole _sometimes, _and he wasn't too strict like Uncle Neji. But my parents made an odd couple. My aunt had said that was an 'opposites attract' thing, but I couldn't see it at all.

They never kissed, hugged, or said words of affection to each other. And Uncle Sai had told me that married couples do that all the time. But then of course, our uncle was kind of strange. I may be five, but I'm smart! Well smart for a five year old, that's what Father says. That's another thing, Father never says he loves her.

Well Mother would always say she loved him, but he would just respond with his stupid word. Hn.

Mother had specifically forbidden the usage of that 'word' in the house. I can still feel the soreness of my butt from the day I accidentally muttered it.

"Sasuke Uchiha you get down here right now!"

"Hn."

I could hear the doors slamming and my mother making earthquakes as she stomped upstairs. My bedroom door opened and my older sister came inside. She took my hand and pulled me downstairs along with my younger siblings. She was rolling her eyes while calling our uncle to come get us from the house. I could hear some glass shattering and shouting coming from the master bedroom. I sighed and went to get my coat. This happens almost every month. Father will come home from a mission and then things go smooth until someone says something dumb. And that's when they fight and we have to go to Uncle Neji's house for the entire week!

My older sister said that mom and dad just needed to work things out and didn't want us there.

But I didn't get it. Couldn't they just get a divorce like every other parent. And why did they always fight! But Uncle Neji said that I was too young to understand.

Our non-blood related uncle came with his usual wary look and motioned for us to get out of the house. I was about to follow them when I suddenly remembered that I had forgotten my kunais. If we were going to the Hyuga manor I had to get my things to train with uncle.

I dashed upstairs and ran to my room for my pouch. My parents room was right next to mind and couldn't help but twitch at the screaming.

I guess they had lots of things to fix tomorrow because I could feel my wall shaking.

"Insufferable man! _I need to rebuild my clan _my ass!" I heard mother mock him in a squeaky voice.

"Tch. Shut up."

I heard my mother being cut off as something slammed into the wall and scared me to death. I took and pouch and practically flew down the stairs.

We spent the week at uncle's house and were forced to drink nasty tea and listen to boring proverbs. The only cool part about staying there was the training, he always trained with us if he had time. But I was glad to hear that Mother and Father had made up. Sister said it was safe to go home now, but to not make any stupid comments. The smaller kids all nodded their heads and I did so as well. We all arrived to a clean house where they were waiting for us at the table.

Father was seated casually leaning his back on a chair with his legs crossed while Mother was fidgeting with her hands.

"Ahaha....." my mom started to stutter.

I saw my sister roll her eyes and plop into the chair next to Father. I did the same and stared at my parents with wide eyes as Mother continued her rambling.

"...And Mommy and Daddy love each other very much. We just fight because Daddy is ...persistent. Oh and we have another sibling coming along."

"Wait, where is the baby coming from?" I was suddenly confused.

I laughed as my mother's eyes twitched and her cheeks turned a bright red like a tomato. She bit her bottom lip, a habit, and scratched her head.

"The baby is in mommy."

"How does it get there."

Mother didn't have a chance to make something up because Father beat her to it. "It's called sex son, I'll tell you when your older."

"What is that?" I was getting kind of confused now.

"It's when mommy and daddy...wrestle?" my mother chimed in to stop my father's blunt responses.

I saw her green eyes, like mine, narrow at him and she sent him an evil glare. I was just five, but I wasn't dumb to not notice that she was mad. Which means they were going to fight again. But my curiosity pulled me out of my little daydream and I watched as my parents silently screamed at each other with their eyes.

"Are you guys going wres-or have sex now?" I asked. She _did _say it was when people wrestle. And people do that in fights, when they're mad.

"Yes." My father smirked at my mother's blushed face.

I just shrugged and took an apple from the bowl. Getting out of my seat and heading outside, I didn't miss the fist that implanted itself onto my father's arm. Nor did I miss them tackling each other to the ground. By this time, sister had gotten everyone out of the house and onto the front lawn. We played for a few minutes before Uncle Shikamaru poofed out of nowhere in his green vest. He held a scroll in his hand and gave us all a lazy smile.

"Where are your parents."

Being my favorite uncle, I gladly answered him with the answer that I knew. "Having sex."

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? For those of you that are confused from not reading the top. This sequel has two DIFFERENT endings for the original Rationed Breaths. Yea so yea.....Um tell me what you think. Like or dislike? Constructive criticism. And if you have something nasty to say, say it in a signed review if you have the guts. haha. Um yea. So I think my favorite is version one. For those of you that read my other fanfic.....It's on a bit of a delay because I had a spark of inspiration that may make it a bit more exciting! So happy reading and I hope to get a few good reviews.

**Thank you:** To everyone that reviews that stories and for making my goals come true with plenty to spare. So let's make this little sequel a success too!

**Next Oneshot: **Don't know the exact date but it will be something 'cute' and not so ...me.


End file.
